daniel_dignonfandomcom-20200214-history
Instructional Implications of Special Education Categories
The role of a special education teacher is to give students with disabilities the support and provide instruction in the regular classroom. Special education teachers must poses the following skills sets. * Responsible for writing IEP's evaluating the students progress * Make proper modifications to the IEP's and collaborate with the general education teachers while providing adaptations to lesson plans and curriculum * Ensure that the general education teacher has the necessary information before inclusion. this may include medical condition, LD, and assistive technology to meet the needs of the student/s. * Create schedules and review lesson plans for paraeducators * Collabertivley with General education teachers create and manage plan for paraproffesionls * Properly document all records of exceptional learners e.g. IEP, ESYP, progress reports Behavior plan, ATAA etc.. * Be in communication with parents or legal guardians of students * Provide healthy collaborative relationship with General education teacher/s * At times be required to participate in team teaching lessons in any of the 6 approaches of Co-Teaching Essential factors in creating a positive learning enviornment include but not limited to the following * Patience * Understanding * Trust * Engagement * Saftey * Support * connectedness Common techniques and approaches used in positive behavior supports (PBA) are as floows * Determine the cause Figure out what the type of behavior and determine what the environment is when the behavior begins. Have an open door policy and invite the student to speak about what the cause for the behavior is and what causes them to do what they are doing.establish the connection between environment and behavior and then determine how to implement changes. * Improve the Environment Make proper changes in the environment to better suite the needs of the student. Such as the lay out of the furniture, where the student sits, what they can see if it is a distraction. Pay attention for irritating stimuli like enclosed space or someone too close for high sensitivity students. * Reduce uncertainty Keep students in the know by creating routines, using good verbal communication skills, Keep things predictable for students, it is easy for some students to become overwhelmed and fearful of what is lurking in the future. * Provide Autonomy Maintain a level of importance. Give the students a voice and make their opinions count. This builds self confidence and gives the students control of their decisions. its ok to make mistakes thats how we learn and grow. * Adapt An example is assistive technology. Not all students learn the same ways it is important to be able to adapt lesson plans and or be able to think on the fly to come up with creative solutions to better suit the needs of the student. Form a Brotherhood Build teams of students to work together. By building camaraderie students will gain a sense of community. Generally students with behavioral disabilities feel isolated or vulnerable. This leads to insecurity. By pairing them up with peers it gives students a sense of compassion and empathy that will provide a support system. Provide Rewards Behavior is as important as good academic achievement. By rewarding good behavior it promotes a healthy culture that can be infectious. Evidence based instructional interventions There is a three tier system in Response to Intervention (RTI) Tier 1 Core Instruction This describes students sits as the base of the pyramid. It is made up of all the students whom receive core instruction. This consists of approximately 80 -85 % of students. These students respond very well to core instruction they are proficient and meet their needs. Interventions in Tier 1 may include * – Pre teaching/ scaffolding * – Short explicit directions * – Use of Daily planner Tier 2 Group Interventions These students are known as 'Extra Scoop' Kids. A small group of students that require intervention and further instruction to get them through their studies. A Few examples of interventions in Tier 2 are as follows * – Extended time * – Parent contact * – In school tutoring Tier 3 Intensive Interventions At the top of the pyramid sits 1- 5 % of students that fall into the category of Tier 3. The students in this area of intervention require significantly different than core instruction. They may need more time and extensive instruction to meet the needs for success. In Tier 3 interventions include but are not limited to * – Reading recovery * – Behavioral intervention plan (BIP) * – Remedial instruction Accomidataions for exceptional students may include * Hands on learning activities * no penalty for spelling or grammar * alteration of furniture in class room * Visual cues * graphic organizers * standing wheelchair * brail Modifications may include * daily feedback * extra time on tests * breaks between assignments * Daily conversations and constructive feedback for student * parent sign homework * Lists and charts * posted schedules * Modified grades based on IEP Assistive Technology resources and tools * Orcam my eye reads for the blind aloud. * Text to speech it writes what you say Graphic Organizers Helps students with dysgraphia or disorders of written expressions * Standing Wheelchair It is a wheelchair on a hydraulic system that can take a physically disabled student and stand them upright to do tasks other wise not capable such as cooking at a stove.